Star Struck
by Callie-West
Summary: AU, William 'Spike' Edwards is the lead singer/guitar player of the top selling band in America. After a very harsh, very public break-up he is crushed. So not in the mood for spending the day with a contest winner, who's the winner--- Buffy Summers
1. Chapter One The Contest

Star Struck

****

Author: Callie West

****

Summary: AU, William 'Spike' Edwards is the lead singer/guitar player in the top selling rock band in America. After a very harsh, very public break-up with one of the biggest Soap-Star actress in the country, he is crushed and throws himself even further into his music, swearing himself off women. While promoting his bands new record he reluctantly agrees to be the goal of a nation wide contest. The Winner------Buffy Summers.

****

Authors Note: Tell me if this is way too cheesy...oh.... And this is loosely based on Silverflakes 'I'M IN LOVE WITH A ROCK STAR'.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all…am I just a sad, delusional fan fiction writer that likes to imagine that I own BTVS instead of Joss and all his riches.

****

Distribution: Like I've said before, if your drunk enough to read my lame fiction's much less want the to be posted some where else then go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you. But boy, I sure don't envy that hangover you'll have tomorrow.

****

Feedback: Like all writers I love to hear about what you think after reading anything I've done. Whether it's good, bad and ugly, I need it, I want it, and I crave it. Come on, it'll take like two minutes, please?

*******************************************

****

Chapter One (The Contest)

*******************************************

****************************************

****

(September 20, 2002 L.A California)

************************************

"I can't believe that I signed up for this bloody contest...this is all your fault you do realize that, right?" 

"Oh, really. It's my fault that you got piss ass drunk and then decided to still attend that very important meeting at the record company. It's my fault that your vision was shot from the hangover, meaning that you couldn't see a damn thing that you were signing. And it's also my fault that you got yourself stuck in a nation wide contest, that means that your gonna have to spend the day with some prissy ass, fake bimbo that only wants you for your millions and really doesn't give a shit about you.... Just your name and only wants to use you for sex and to have a story to one day tell her grand kids...All of that's MY fault.... Hmmm. Good to know." 

"I hate you." Spike muttered, clenching his already white knuckles around the steering wheel. Xander just shook his head with a laugh. "Well, look at it like this.... It's only one day, and it's sure to double album sales… and hey, maybe she'll be cute." The brunette said shrugging, desperately trying not to piss on himself.

"Oh, yeah. Cute he says. And I'm Bill-fucking-Clinton. It's gonna be a bloody nightmare that's gonna take me two weeks, a shit-load of Brandy's and a hell-of-a-lot of Aspirins to forget." The blonde growled resentfully. 

Normally he wasn't such a jackass about spending times with fans. Most of the time he loved them. I mean, he had to respect them. They paid his bills, didn't they? But he had been in a really nasty mood the past few weeks. Ever since Dru up and dumped him, and the media really started to tear his life apart had he been an ass-hole.

Break-ups where hard enough as it is, but with everyone in the world throwing in his or her own ideas and advice it was down right heart wrenching. He and Druscilla had been together for almost five years, and he had been prepared to spend the rest of his life with her.

Then one after-noon, about six weeks ago he had come in from the studio to a machine full of messages. It was a shock considering he only gave out his private number to family and close friends, when he played the phone messages back he got the shock of his young life.

He collapsed onto his plush leather couch as he listened to person after person express how sorry they were about his break-up with Dru. Some told him he was to good for her, some asked if he finally found out about her screwing around. But after the 20th message he just sort of blocked it out and went into a kind of daze.

For the next few days, every time he turned on the television all he saw was reporters and fans, and just people walking down the street expressing their feelings about HIS life, and telling what they had thought was the reason behind it all.

And for the first time since he had signed his name on his very first record contract had he regretted being famous. Everywhere he went for the next month he was followed by cameras, he couldn't even go buy a pack of smokes at the local service station without someone asking what had he done to screw things up with Dru.

It had only died down about a week before he had agreed to do that damn contest. Not his best decision ever. But maybe, just maybe it would help people start to forget about his broken heart.

*****************************************

****

(One Week Earlier, Sunnydale California)

*****************************************

"I what?" Buffy Summers asked stunned.

"I said you won!" Willow screeched into the phone.

"I.... As in me, won a day with Spike Edwards...'The' Spike Edwards. The oh-so-fine lead singer of Ghost of the Robot. I actually won the contest, me? Me, I won, Are you sure you meant me? I won?" Buffy's voice steadily rose with every word until she was practically screaming into the phone.

'She is in total melt-down mode.' thought Dawn as she watched her big sister jump up a good foot in the air, her blonde hair bouncing. 'Oh yeah, I'm a good sister.' she thought grinning. If it weren't for her, Buffy would never have even come close to winning. Dawn had found out about it from her best friend, Janice's Dad about the contest like two weeks before anyone else. He worked for the record company that practically owned Spike's band. Then Dawn and Janice together had filled out almost three hundred entry cards for Buffy.

Dawn didn't enter herself, personally she would much rather have a day with Daniel Bedingfield any old time. She thought that Spike was cute and all but she was eleven, she couldn't understand half the words that Spike sang, much less dance to the loud music. But Buffy had been in love with Spike Edwards for almost three years now, not that she let anyone know it. Only her close family and friends had any idea, she always said she would rather be boiled alive than classified as some 'groupie bimbo'.

Dawn was jostled from her thoughts when her sister practically slammed the phone down onto the receiver and bounced into the living room, and Dawn cringed when the booming music suddenly filled the house.

As expected, Buffy soon came dancing back into the kitchen, her 'G. o. t. R' T-shirt firmly in place and Dawn had to smile when her sister practically swooned when Spike sensual voice sounded through the room.

Dawn's eyes bulged when Buffy squealed and practically jumped her, squeezing with all her might. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, so much, Dawn your the best sister ever!" Dawn cringed, but patted Buffy on the pack as best she could with her arms pinned to her side and grinned when Buffy let her go and then hopped up on the counter when her favorite song 'Goodbye' started up.

It was gonna be a very long week.

***************************************

****

(Six Days Later L. A California)

***************************************

This whole thing had been a major mistake. She couldn't do this. There was absolutely no way in hell that she could walk up to the sexiest man alive and not faint dead away. It just wasn't possible. 

In less than 24 hours she was expected to go on National television and meet, for the very first time, the guy that millions of girls, and few hundred guys, lusted after on a daily bases. 'Oh, no. No pressure at all.'

"Buffy!" Willow screeched. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Buffy looked up from the windowsill that she had been leaning out of, desperately wishing that she would just fall out of, and faced her best friend. "Oh, nothing. Just seeing if I can transfer my mind-numbing fear from meeting Spike Edwards to heights…. Think it might work?" She asked, with only a slight glimmer of hope.

Willow calmed her pounding heart and looked at her friend sympathetically, glad that she had come along for moral support, closing the hotel door behind her and locking it. She pulled her high ponytail a little tighter and walked over to the nervous blonde. "Cold feet, huh?" She asked wishing she could give her friend a little more confidence.

"Well, I would say 'duh' but I'm not that pathetic, " Taking another look out the window she sighed then slipped back into the room, "…yet." She added with a whimper. Scoffing, Willow hugged the blonde from behind and said, "You are not pathetic. Your great and he is going to love you. You! Out of almost a million girls all over the world. You won this contest and you deserved it just as much as anyone else. You're going to be great. I want you to go up to him and just treat him like you do any other guy we know. Prove to him that you're not some bubbled headed, bleach blonde bimbo that dreams of kissing the ground his combat boots walk on…. He doesn't have know that that's really who you are."

Willow and Buffy's screams and laughter could be heard from the Penthouse floor all the way to the lobby.

************************************

****

(The Next Day, L. A. California)

************************************

'Breathe. Breathe. You are going to get through this. Then you can kick Xander's arse all the way back to that hole in the wall town he came from.' Spike groaned. There was no way that this was going to be anything less than horrible. 

He knew very well that none of this was Xander's fault. But he had to blame someone other than himself. And blaming Xander was just sssoooo much fun. He had been dreading this moment for almost two weeks now. He could feel it in the deepest pits of his stomach that this was going to end very badly. With his luck he'd get some delusional little trailer-trash bimbo that sold some faux story to the tabloids about him harassing her or something.

Oh yeah. This was going to be a VERY long day.

****

*************************************************

(Same time, Same place, well maybe like 100 feet away)

******************************************************

"Okay, here's what you do." Willow began, but then she noticed that Buffy wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention, in fact, Willow doubted that Buffy even knew that she was even aware of her presence. 

It was amazing no matter where that girl went she always found a cutie. Currently she was making eyes with some football player type. Not bad, but really not Willow's kind of guy. Now see this was the part that Buffy was always really great at, the across-the-room-flirty thing, but when it came to the whole open-your-mouth-and-talk-to-the-lust-worthy-dude thing, she really sucked at it.

After calling her name three more times, Willow resorted to desperate measures…which involved smacking Buffy on the back of the head. When she finally had her attention, Willow smiled slightly at the annoyed look that her best pal wore, but she still had very little time to give her advice before the interview started.

"Okay, what you're gonna do is go out there and act like you could really care less whether you won this contest or not. Okay?" At Buffy's confused nod the redhead continued. "Now, I want you to make sure that you let him know that no matter who he is or what he makes or how incredibly sexy he is, that you think of him as just any other guy. Got it?"

"Okay so basically I go in there, in front of the world and treat the best looking guy ever like shit. That's your plan?" When Willow nodded seriously. "Okay then. Sounds good." With a whimper Buffy turned and went to stand by the curtain that led to the stage. 10 minutes from now, she would be on National T.V, and less than an hour from now, she would be spending the entire day with the man of her dreams.

'Okay Summers, get it together. Stay calm, don't act like a slut, and remember to not throw up.'

****

*************************************

(Same time, Across the studio)

****************************************

"Okay, Mr. Edwards, here's the drill. In about ten minutes we're going to go get the contest winner and take her on stage. Ms. Chase is going to do a quick interview and then we're going to announce you, okay? Then, we want you to come up on stage. And after that, Ms Chase, is going to introduce you to the girl, you hug, she freaks out and makes a fool of herself then you sit, lie about just how excited you are about this contest and about spending time with a fan. After that Ms. Chase will ask you about the upcoming album and tour, that is really the only reason you're here anyway. Then we go to commercial and during the break you and the contest winner will both exit to stage right, and then be escorted to wherever she chooses got it?" Spike's eyebrows shot up, wondering if the Stage Manager was going to collapse from lack of oxygen. Then he realized that the blonde woman was waiting for his answer and he nodded lamely.

"Oh, and also a few key things to remember, you must compliment Ms. Chase on how great she looks, you must take the seat beside the contest winner and I suggest you use your little endearments as much as possible… You get the idea, you know that shit you British people always say, like bloody, pet, luv, all that crape…. And I must remind you that our contest winner is only 17, not above age, so if I were you I'd keep it zipped, I guess that's all, are we good here, need anything?"

"Nope, I think I'm good." Spike answered, amazed at the woman's bluntness.

"Good, don't forget, we're on in eight." He called back as she rushed down the hall as fast as her legs wood carry her.

****

**************************

(Two minutes to air)

****************************

"Okay, Buffy here we go, have fun, you look great and knock them dead. Oh and don't forget your secret signal to Dawn." Willow coached. Buffy nodded meekly and squeaked when the anxious stage manager came into her line of vision. That girl could make a biker blush. 

"Anya-alert" Buffy whispered to Willow. Looking around the redhead shuddered. "That girl has problem's" Willow muttered, making Buffy release a nervous giggle.

"Betty! Hey Betty!" Anya called. Buffy rolled her eyes and then reluctantly gave all her attention the bossy Stage Manager. "Okay, now you go out there and giggle and be a regular girly-girl, tell Ms. Chase how you love her dress, tell her it must have cost a fortune then you tell her how you watch her show all the time and just idolize her, got that?" When Buffy nodded Anya seemed to relax slightly.

"So…" She said suddenly in an overly perky voice. "Nervous?"

"Terribly so." The girl responded immediately.

"Good, you should be. I mean have you seen Spike Edwards. He's extremely handsome. I bet he's great in bed. Oh, but you can't sleep with him, you know. You are underage. You can't have sex with him until your 18." Anya insisted.

"We got that Anya…after the tenth time you told us." Willow groaned.

Anya appeared as if she was going to respond but then she grabbed her head set and her brown eyes bulged comically. "One minute to air. One minute people." She yelled loudly, startling several people and causing one near-by man to spill a cup of hot coffee in his lap.

She grabbed Buffy tightly by her wrist and yanked her away from Willow and towards the stage, almost side-swiping the snack table. Buffy looked back at her laughing best friend with fear in her eyes. Willow just waved and looked around for a cute guy to hit on.

****

************************************

(On stage, on air, scared to death)

***************************************

"So, Ms. Summers? How does it feel?" Cordelia Chase beamed into the camera as she addressed the terrified teenager beside her.

"Huh?" Buffy asked startled.

Frowning Cordelia softly cleared her throat and turned to the contest winner with a slight glare in her large Hazel eyes. "I said how does it feel? To have beat all of those hopeful women out there? How does it feel to know that you're about to meet, and spend the day with one of the worlds sexiest men?" The brunette asked, trying to keep the sneer out of her angelic voice.

Remembering her best friends advice Buffy sat up straighter and faced the Ex-Ms. America with a grin. "Well, Cordy…. Do you mind if I call you Cordy?" When the woman shook her head, Buffy continued "I am extremely excited about meeting Spike Edwards, I mean what woman, or man for that matter wouldn't be. He is an amazing singer, he can play the guitar like nobody's business and he also fills out a pair of black Levies quite nicely too." She finished with a smirk.

Buffy could almost imagine the look on Willow's face. A combination of shock and pride mixed in with a desire to laugh her ass off. And Dawnie had to be rolling all around the living room floor gripping her stomach. And Joyce was most likely in shock.

"Well, I guess that would be the thoughts of most of America's teenagers." Cordelia said a little stunned.

"Well, then I guess it's time to introduce our special guest for today. Put your hands together for Mr. Spike Edwards." She announced, her voice raising slightly to be heard over the sudden cheering from the in-studio crowd.

Buffy glanced around the stage to the left entrance just in time to see him step up onto the stage. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning like a complete idiot and settled instead for a polite grin. Taking her Que. from Ms. Chase she stood from her plush seat as he drew nearer, and her breath caught in her throat when he sent a wink in her direction. He looked absolutely amazing the studio lights glinting off his bleached locks and making his sharp, defined cheekbones stand out even more.

His long, black, leather duster fanned out behind him as he practically stalked across the stage, almost swallowing his lean form whole. Buffy could easily see his amazing abs beneath his tight black T-shirt and she had to glance away to keep from drooling as his jeans gripped his toned thighs with each step he took.

************************************

****

(Two minutes earlier, Backstage)

************************************

Spike looked down and checked his watch for the tenth time. He knew what time it was, he knew looking at his watch was unnecessary, everyone backstage new what the damn time was, that sodden Stage Manager Anya or something was constantly screaming when he had to go on. It was doing wonders for his nerves, not.

"Umm, excuse me?" Spike's eyes shot open and he dropped his hand for his pounding forehead to look at the beautiful redhead standing bravely in front of him. "Yeah?" He asked wearily. He really wasn't in the mood to sign autographs right now.

"I'm Willow, Willow Rosenburg. Buffy's my best friend. " Willow explained simply, when his eyes squinted slightly in confusion. " Do I know a Buffy?" He asked tentatively. A look of realization Willow nodded and said "Ah. So that's the thing. I get it. It wasn't exactly your idea to do the whole contest…was it?" She asked knowingly.

"Well, not really. Why? And who the bloody hell is Buffy?" He asked, only slightly impatient.

"The contest winner. She the girl that won the 'date with Spike' contest. And it's so obvious by your 'tude that she's gonna have a fab time." The redhead said sarcastically.

Spike had the decency to look a bit guilty. "Sorry, luv. Am I that obvious?"

"Oh yeah Sparky. And if you got out there like that then Buff's gonna be crushed. I mean we all know that you'd rather be boiled alive than spend the day with a fan, celebrities are ass-holes like that. But you are gonna go out there and enjoy today. You know why?"

"I'm guessing your gonna tell me, huh, red?" He asked, his eyes full of laughter.

"Because, even if you spend the day with her, and are a total jackass she's still going to adore you. She'll still buy your CD's and her room will still have your posters up and she'll still blush scarlet every time that video comes on with you and the band running around with no shirts and low riding jeans." 

Spike looked at the redhead with a mixture of fear and awe. "Let me guess you're not a fan?" He asked with a chuckle.

Willow smiled. "Eh, not really. Now don't get me wrong, I have few of your CDs and a cute pin-up of the drummer on my wall. And not to mention you have a great ass, but I'm more of a R&B girl. You know Nelly, P Diddy, Murder INC. Rock just doesn't do it for me like it used to." She paused with she saw the Stage Manager furiously pointing at her watch and mouthing '10 seconds.' "Ugh, looks like you're on, Blondie. Good luck and just remember, you hurt her feelings and I'll beat you to death with a shovel." At his shocked look. "Hey, a vague disclaimer's nobody's friend, have fun." She said cheerfully, patting him on his leather clad shoulder.

Shaking his head, feeling only slightly better, Spike turned from the confident redhead and headed for the stage entrance.

************************************

****

(Stage Entrance 10 seconds later)

************************************

Spike took a deep breath, ran a nervous hand through his hair and stepped up onto the platform that led to the stage. Taking long strides he forced his trademark smirk onto his lips and trained his ears to block out the overly excited cheering. The last thing he needed right now was a headache.

"Okay, mate. You can do this." He coached himself. "It's just one day, one girl, and her nutty friend, it's gonna be a piece of cake."

He braced himself and walked into the room, the studio lights blinding him for a second. He turned his face from the audience and the glaring lights and his breath caught in his throat. She was exquisite.

Her striking, light, blonde hair flowed just below her bronzed shoulders which where were exposed by her lavender form-fitting peasant top. Her narrow curves where out-lined by her airtight black denim jeans. She was so tiny and delicate looking, she couldn't have weighed more than 105lbs soaking wet and she stood at no more that 5'3, even with her thick, clunky boots. 

She was smiling at him charmingly her tremendous emerald eyes crinkling slightly in the expression. Her small, pixie-like features enchanting him immensely. 

Trying not to falter in his steps at the sight of her, Spike simply sent a wink her way and glanced away from her, somewhat reluctantly and smiled forcibly at Ms. Chase. He really despised that woman. She just loved to spill someone's guts out for the entire world to see.

"Spike!" She greeted him cheerfully when he finally reached his seat. He took her offered hand and placed a polite and chaste kiss on her palm…attempting to be civil.

Then he turned toward the contest winner who was starring intently at her shoes.

********************************

****

(Same time, Buff's head)

********************************

Buffy had froze…she couldn't believe it…. Just seconds ago she thought that she had everything under control. She was brave and confident, ready to face him… then she started to have these very naughty thoughts about what kind of power his toned thighs really held…. That could only led to intense badness and unexplainable drool…. All in all…. A very bad scene…oh great now she was channeling Pike…just peachy with a side of keen.

Oh God… now he was right in front of her…. Could he smell any better…umm … tobacco and peppermint…yummy. Oh no…. No…. She was not going down that road. Get a grip Summers…he's a freaking' Rock Star…he has luscious girls throwing themselves at him constantly…he doesn't need your sexual reject ass.

Shit…now he's looking at me…don't, don't do that. Don't you dare look at me with those piercing blue eyes that I'm constantly reading about in 'Seventeen'…. You can't do this to me…I can't handle it…Fuck…I just wanna go home now.

Wait… did he just say something? Yep…there he goes again…what's with the talking…and to me of all people? Oh. God. He must expect me to say something…whoa boy.

"Hey." Smooth, Buff. Real, freaking smooth…. Want a side of common sense to go with that?

"Hello, cutie." Oh…oh…oh my God. Was that low or is it just me…no wait no…oh great here comes the blushing… can I be a bigger loser?

"Um, I'm Buffy…it's nice to meet you." Can we say lame much?

"The feeling's entirely mutual, pet." He purred…. Oh shit he so just purred. God he's so sexy.

"Now that the intro's are over…sit." Ms. Chase practically hissed, but still managing to keep her sparkling smile on her ravishing face. Rolling her eyes, despite her nerves Buffy smiled shyly at Spike and took her seat beside her previous one, wanting Spike to be able to talk to Ms. Chase.

Spike chuckled at her gesture and then took his own seat… wondering silently about what the ex-Ms. America had in store for him this time.

**********************************

****

(15 Minutes Later, Backstage)

**********************************

"Oh My God! You did so great.. I loved the whole 'Cordy' thing. That was so cool!" Willow squealed, pouncing on the relieved Buffy the second that she left the stage. Buffy couldn't help but grin at Willow child-like enthusiasm…. Sometimes she had to remind herself that they were almost in college and not playing with Barbie's in the sandbox.

"Thanks, Wills. I couldn't have done it without you though." Buffy sighed, hugging the red head. The two pulled apart when they heard a polite cough behind them. Willow's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Buffy!" The girl hissed, turning the blonde around. Buffy then came face to face with not only Spike Edwards.. Whom, she was slowly starting to be comfortable around, but the entire make-up of Ghost of the Robot. Including Willow's only Rock-Star crush, Daniel Osbourne. Or better known as Oz…. The drummer and back up guitarist. 

'Hmm." Buffy thought smugly…'let Willow be a nervous groupie for awhile…see how she likes it.'

"Red, Goldilocks, this is Oz, Xander, and Lindsay. Guys this is Buffy Summers, contest winner. And her, best friend, and protector, Willow Rosenburg. I believe that she wanted to meet our friend Ozzy here… am I wrong?" The blonde asked a deeply failed innocent expression on his sculpted face.

"N-no. Not wrong. Just hated. But not wrong." Willow said, a stutter that had vanished years ago was making a remarkable come back.

Buffy, gaining some courage by his generosity smiled at him gratefully, mouthing a 'thank you' and throwing in a wink just for fun. His eyes widened for a spilt second, her mood change completely throwing him, but then he smirked back at her. Glad he had called the gang in.

***********************************

****

Chapter Two (The Prize) *coming soon*

***********************************

Pages: 7

Words: 4,668

Review Please…should I continue? Yes? No? Maybe, so? Tell me? Please?

~ Callie West


	2. Chapter Two The Prize

Star Struck

****

Author: Callie West

****

Summary: AU, William 'Spike' Edwards is the lead singer/guitar player in the top selling rock band in America. After a very harsh, very public breakup with one of the biggest Soap Star actresses in the country, he is crushed and throws himself even further into his music, swearing himself off of women. While promoting his bands new record he reluctantly agrees to be the goal in a nation wide contest. The winner ---- Buffy Summers.

Authors Note: Ah. Great the second chapter. I always suck at this. Bare with me people.

Distribution: Hey if you want it…then take it…just tell me first…I could use a good laugh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Feedback: What author doesn't like to hear about how totally awful their stories are?

****************************

(Chapter Two ~ The Prize)

****************************

****************************

****

(1 Hour later, The parking lot)

****************************

"I can't believe you did that… that was so sweet. How did you know about Wills secret crush on Oz?" Buffy asked Spike in amazement. 

They had just escaped the horror that was the backstage of the studio. They had spent the past hour hanging with the band, Buffy and Willow drooling on their shoes with Spike and Oz not fairing to much better.

Spike had officially decided that he liked Buffy. The girl was a mystery. One second she was flirty and confident. The next she was blushing and stuttering like a little girl. Several times she had made him and the guys laugh with stories of her life, and she would be blunt in telling dirty jokes… but then he would call her pet or love and she would freeze up.

Willow had calmed after a few, short, but kind words from Oz and they had spent a lot of time together talking only to one another. But every time someone called them on it Willow would blush , and Oz would make an expression… which he rarely did…but when it happened…look out.

"Not a problem, pet. The guys love meeting gorgeous girls, that hang on to their every word." He said lightly, not noticing the look Buffy threw him when he referred to her being gorgeous. "And Red, sorta let it slip about her Oz lovin's. Plus it's bloody obvious. Did you see that glazed look in her eyes?"

"Oh…yeah…I guess." Buffy muttered, not so sure she liked him looking in Willow's eyes. 'Get a grip Summers! She's your best friend…plus you don't have a chance in hell with him anyway…he's only here cause he has to be.' And that thought just so very much cheered her up…not!

"Well, pet. Where to…we have the entire day to do anything you want…not to mention this amazing, fully stocked limo at our beck and call." He gestured to the long, sleek, black stretch Limo that was waiting for them to direct it.

"Um…well…okay, bring on the pressure why don't you. Uh, I don't really know. I guess somewhere not so crowded, I know I don't want my picture all over 'USA Today' for the next few weeks. Harmony would NEVER let me live that one down. How about this, you're the famous rock-star, you decide." Buffy finished looking at him with a glimmer of hope.

"Ah, ah, ah, pet. This is your day. You decide. No pressure and don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad media." Spike smirked and gestured for her to enter the Limo, chuckling at the half-hearted whimper that came from her throat. 

******************************

****

(Sunnydale, 2 ½ Hours Later)

***************************

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Buffy said for the tenth time in the past 2 hours. She was starring at him with something close to awe on her face. It had taken him a threat of severe tickling to get her to tell him where she wanted to spend the day.

She had stuttered for a few minutes and finally she told him that the only place she was comfortable was at home, her own turf. She just didn't now city… it made her a little edgy. So now they were on the road to her hometown. Born and raised. Spike hadn't thought twice about it. The second she let it slip he had been bound and determined to take her there. He had told the driver to hit the interstate before she could even draw the breath to protest.

"Luv, I told you, the deal was a Dream Day with Spike or some shit, which means it's what you want to do." Buffy sighed; she kept trying to forget that he wouldn't be within a thousand yards of her if it weren't for that stupid contest. She tried to imagine he was there of his own free will, …instead of being forced to by his stupid record company. She smiled at him and then looked back out of the window, watching the familiar houses and building come into view. She had only been away for a short time, but strangely she had missed it. L.A was just to damn scary.

She really was a down home girl.

"So, where do we got to first, pet?" Spike asked, not liking her quiet. He preferred her laughing, talking, and looking at him.

"Oh, I don't know. I was kinda thinking I could show you my house." She began, but then her forehead creased with worry, "I mean you don't have to go in or anything. Just drive by, I know you don't want to meet my family…forget it, we can go to the mall…or something." Buffy she stopped when she noticed that Spike was laughing at her.

"What?" She asked, her hands flying to her face in a self-conscious gesture. "What did I do?" But Spike just shook his head and smiled at her. "You're amazing you know that, pet?" 

"I am?" Buffy asked confused. Then she brightened "Okay I am…. Wait why am I amazing again?" Her confused look back on.

Ignoring her question Spike just smiled and assured her. "I'd love to meet your family pet. Didn't you mention earlier about having a little sister?" 

"Um, yeah…her name's Dawn. She's um, 11. She's the one who put me in this contest. I told the guys about her BSB phase…and, wait you were actually listening…. About my baby sister?" The blonde asked, stunned. He wanted to meet her weird family AND he listens when she rambled about her lame little sister. Was he high or something?

"Of course I was pet. All of the guys were. In fact I thought that someone was going to step on Xander's tongue. He seemed quite taken with you." His bitter tone confused her for a second.

"Xander?" She asked trying to place him.

"The whelp with the brown hair, big puppy eyes, over sized flannel shirt, baggy pants…Doofy smile permanently on his face?" He waited until her eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh…yeah the one that kept trying to look down my shirt…he was cute. A big kid, but cute."

"Now pet, I thought that you were a fan…and you don't even know the bands names?" He asked with a slight smirk. Buffy blushed and looked down sheepishly. "Well, uh…it's not so much the band as um, you."

She said, avoiding his eyes.

"I mean I love the music," She insisted quickly. "I mean I don't just buy the CD's cause you're sexy as hell, but it's a very large part, enormous really." She smiled at him shyly. "Plus, you having the absolute best voice ever might have something to do with it." 

"You'd better stop pet, I might just get a big head." 'In more way's the one' he thought to himself smirking.

"Oh. God. I must sound like some cheep bimbo or something. You must expect me to ask for an autograph. Ugh. I so promised myself I wouldn't act like a fan. You are probably having a horrible time." Buffy muttered, embarrassed beyond belief.

Groaning, Spike just shook his head. This was gonna stop right now.

"Okay pet, lets fix this right now. I don't want you being nervous, embarrassed, or self-conscious around me at all. It's ridiculous okay? This day is supposed to be spent doing what ever you want so don't you for one second be worried about me not wanting to go somewhere, okay? Anywhere you want to go…I'm there. Understand?" When she nodded, he smiled big and pushed the call button. "Now pet…what's your address?" 

Smiling slightly, Buffy scooted over in the seat to talk to the driver.

****************************************

****

(1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale California)

****************************************

Buffy grinned as Spike took her hand, helping her out of the limo. "Quite the Gentlemen…aren't you?" She teased. After thinking about it for a while Buffy had decided that Spike was right. No big shock there. She did need to relax around him. 

He was just a guy. Granted an incredibly sexy, famous and rich guy, but still a guy. There wasn't any reason for her to make a fool out of herself. She had decided to just treat him like any other man. Like Pike or Jessie.

Plus even if she did embarrass herself, it wasn't like she'd ever see him again after today. No one would know. And he was sure to forget her in a week's time. So it really wasn't something to stress over.

"Well, luv here we go. You know I don't think I've ever met the parents on the first date before." He joked…smiling in relief when Buffy didn't blush. "Yeah, well. This isn't your average date now is it?" Buffy responded with a teasing smile.

"Ta, luv. I think it's much better than an average date." He smirked. 

Then they were at the front door. Sighing, Buffy dug through her pants pockets for her keys, smiling when her fingers brushed the Scooby-Doo key chain. It had been a gift from Willow. The redhead was obsessed with the show and went through a period in 9th grade where she swore to herself that she was going to convert everyone from 'those stupid Beanie Babies' to 'The Best Cartoon Ever'. Her first attempt was to go and buy out the local mall's supply of Scooby Merchandise and just thrown something related to the show at anyone who would stand still long enough. She had completely drained the savings account that her great-grandmother had left her. Her mother had not been pleased.

She pulled the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door smiled back at Spike and stepped into the house. "Mom?" She called. "Dawn? Anybody here? I've gotta surprise for you." She sing-songed, a silly grin on her face. She didn't bother calling for her step-dad….she knew he was at work.

"Buffy? Honey is that you? I thought that you got to spend the whole day with that adorable rock guy. What happened?" Joyce Summers called from the kitchen, confusion evident in her voice. Buffy smiled and turned to Spike and gestured for him to come in.

"Yeah, Mom. Come here. And where's Dawn?" Buffy asked, leading Spike into the living room.

"I'm right here. What happened? Did you blow…Oh. Hey." Dawn's eyes were wide with question as she looked at the famous signer standing in her living room, smiling at her baby pictures on the mantle.

"Ah, um…you must be Mr. Edwards. I'm Joyce Summers, nice to meet you." Joyce greeted, holding out her hand, she looked from Spike to Buffy her brows raised in shock. 

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Summers. And please… call me William." Spike insisted, taking her hand.

"Of course, you'll excuse my shock, but it's not ever day we have a MTV regular in our living room." She joked, her voice wavering just a tad in nervousness.

"Now I've already had this conversation with your eldest. I won't except anyone treating me like I'm different from you. " Spike insisted, smiling when Joyce chuckled.

"Um…hello? Annoyingly cute little sister wondering what the hell is going on here?" Dawn demanded from the corner. Her stunned gaze switching from Buffy and Spike.

"Dawn Summers! Language!" Joyce scolded, her expression stern. Dawn at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry Mom. But hello? Famous, sexy rock star standing in my home when he supposed to be in L.A being annoyed with my pathetic older sister and her lame jokes. Not seeing the connection." The eleven year old stated matter-of-factly.

"That's my daughter." Joyce muttered, blushing at Dawns bluntness.

"She is a spitfire, Joyce. You should be proud." Spike chuckled. Dawn grinned proudly. Buffy and Joyce snorted. 

"Spike, " Buffy said dramatically, pointing at the blonde, "This is my bratty little sister, Dawnie. Don't let the innocent expression fool you…she's lethal. You should have seen her when the Millennium tour sold out in 11 seconds… it got ugly." Buffy teased. Grinning at Dawn's glare.

The pre-teen smiled and bravely walked up to Spike holding out her hand, the one that was covered in body-glitter. Her large blue eyes widened even further when she got an up close look. "Wow…your ass is even better up close than on TRL." She giggled when he appeared to have starting choking on his own tongue.

******************************

****

(L.A, California 11:00pm)

******************************

Buffy groaned as she stretched her tired body. She was thrilled to finally be out of that damn Limo. Sure, it was comfortable, but being in a vehicle for two and a half hours straight after a night of dancing could really wreck havoc on your muscles.

"Tired, pet?" Spike purred from behind her, making her jump. 

"Ugh, yeah. I haven't partied that hard at the Bronze in a while. Jessie doesn't really like to dance. And Pike…well he likes to think he can dance." She joked, thinking of her two best guy friends. She couldn't wait to tell them about Spike flirting with her in front of the fang-gang at the Bronze. Harmony had been steaming.

"Jessie? You never mentioned a boyfriend." Spike said sharply, his infamous jealousy flaring up. 

"Jessie?" Not being able to contain it Buffy doubled over with laughter. "Oh….oh….boy….that was a good one. Me and…and…and Jessie Campbell…that is funny." Looking up at him, Buffy realized that Spike didn't see the humor.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't tell you…Jessie's gay. He is so gay he has his gran-mother setting him up with guys." Buffy giggled when she thought of the guys his Granny actually set him up with. They weren't exactly A material more like G. 

"Oh, well that's…yeah." Spike stuttered, slightly embarrassed…he couldn't figure out why he had gotten so upset anyway. It wasn't like he'd ever see the girl again anyway. What should he care if she did have a man at home. It wasn't like it was his business. 

"Ugh, this day went by to fast." Buffy complained. But even with their limited time, they had done plenty. After spending lunch at her house, they had given the driver sometime off and just walked around. They hit the mall for a while, ignoring the blatant stares they were getting. After the mall they swung by the Espresso Pump, then visited Buffy's dog at the pet shop. Well it was her dog until they sold it. Or until she got the stones to ask her Mom if she could bring it home.

After that they joked around in the Magic Box…just for a laugh. Buffy actually bought a funky paper weight…the Creepy guy behind the counter said it was called 'The Orb of Thesula ' or something weird like that. It was on sale.

About that time it had started to get dark and when asked what else was to do in Sunnydale Buffy automatically dragged him to the 'Bad Side' of town and into the Bronze. After the third person came up to Spike and asked him to sing, Buffy had suggested they leave. Spike refused, saying that they had to stay for atleast one dance. One dance turned into two….two turned into five and five turned into hours.

They danced, they eat, they drank, Spike brushed Harmony off…all together Buffy had had a blast.

"I agree. Too bad the contest only lasted a day. I had fun…especially meeting the Summers clan. That sister of yours is gonna knock em' dead when the time comes." Spike said walking in step with Buffy towards his car. 

"Yeah…I fear for all man. She's gonna ruin some lives that one….oh and I'm really sorry about that commando question….The one you never answered by the way." Buffy teased with a raised eyebrow.

"For good reason too. Don't want to scar the little bit for life now do we?" He joked, reaching his car.

"Whoa…nice wheels." Came the deadpan comment from Buffy.

"Hey…this is quality craftsmanship right here. I've had this baby since I was 15. " He asserted. No one, not even the beauty in front of him was allowed to insult his Desoto. 

"What ever you say…cutie." Buffy said condescendingly. And she could have sworn he growled. Shaking her head at the logic of men she looked down at her 'Angel' wrist watch. "God, where is Willow? I told here 11:15. I even called to remind her. I bet she's found some hottie to shack up with. The slut." Buffy grumbled good-naturedly.

"I heard that!" Buffy spun around in shock, to face her expectant face of her best friend. "Utoh" The blonde muttered. Then she faced Spike again. "You knew she was there didn't you, bleach boy?"

He just gave her a patented 'Who me?' face, to which she rolled her eyes. "Cute." She sneered.

"You guys have fun?" Willow asked, coming to stand beside them…Buffy wondered why she was starring pointedly at Spike. "Yes, Mistress Willow…do I get a cookie now?" Spike asked…his face the picture of boyish innocence.

Willow just raised her eyebrows and then faced Buffy. "What the hell did you do to him? He was sane when I left him." The redhead declared firmly.

"I might have introduced him to the family." Buffy admitted shamefully.

"Ah…all explained. So you actually survived the little sis, huh?" Willow winked at Spike.

"Yeah…it was tough but I was brave." He said solemnly, playing along.

"Don't worry, people usually recover in three to four days." She said in a doctor like voice.

"That's a relief." He said, whipping away imaginary sweat from his forehead. 

"Ugh, well, guys I hate to break-up the flirt-a-thon but some of us have to sleep before a very long drive home tomorrow." Buffy interrupted the duo, a mock-stern look on her face.

"Yes, mom." They both whined. 

"Funny. Now Will, can you wait in the car for me please?" Buffy asked her friend. Sneaking a look at Spike, smiling when he nodded.

"Fine. Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. Just remember two words for me. Jail and bait. Bye Spike." She giggled leaving the two in silence.

They just stood for a second, looking around at the deserted parking lot, thinking about what to do next. Finally Buffy broke the silence.

"Well, I guess I should be going. I had a great time." She said softly. 

"Yeah, best date I've had in a while." He agreed, just as softly.

"You know technically this wasn't a date. Dates involve the willing. You were forced."

Buffy reminded him.

"Hey. Don't say that. I am never forced. I was very willing for this DATE…" Spike contended.

"Yeah.." She said skeptically. "And plus, we both know that dates tend to end with a goodnight kiss…and we also both know that's not gonna hap…"

Buffy never finished…her justification was cut of by Spike's lips.

*********************************

~TBC~

Okay how evil am I?

I know it was a horrible place to stop.

That's why I did it…he…he.

I hope you liked it. I worked kinda hard on it.

I think it turned out okay for a normally dreadful second chapters.

I hate that this chapter was shorter….but hopefully the next will be as long…or even longer than the first one….expect it by Friday.

Words: 3480

Next Chapter: The Call

****

Author Notes: You'll notice several references to stuff from the show through-out the story. Hope they weren't too obvious. Or lame. I also wanted to thank everyone that reviewed me…I'm glowing. You guys are awesome. I love you so much. Oh, also someone commented that since I made several people point out that Buffy's under-age that that would mean no Spuffy smut. Wrong! I am planning on plenty of B/S smut. After all Spike is a bad boy. It wouldn't be any fun if he played by the rules…now would it? So expected plenty of smooches in the future….oh but one thing….I can't write smut all that well…if there is any writer out there that can make ice melt with their naughty writing…then I'd love to make you a co-author.

****


	3. Interlude

Star Struck

Author: Callie 

Summary: AU, William Edwards is the lead signer of the top selling band in the country. After a very harsh, very public breakup with one of the biggest Actresses on the top rated Soap Opera in the country he throws himself even further into his music and swears off women. That is until he meets the winner of a nation wide contest ----the winner, Buffy Summers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Distribution: Take it if you want it…just email me first.

Authors Note: I am so so so so so sorry that this took so long to get up, but I've been so busy and I'm working on another story that I hope will be posted within the next few days and ugh it's just been a mess. Again with the sorry. This is just a very small chapter to keep the bloodhounds under control…this is the space between chapter 2 and 3….enjoy.

Feedback: I want it. I crave it. I live for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Interlude

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

(L.A California, The Next Day)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was in Hell.

That was the only explanation that Buffy could come up with.

She most definitely had to be in Hell. 

Otherwise, there was no possible way that her supposed best friend would be shaking her and practically squealing in her ear at 7:00 am.

Cautiously opening one eye slightly Buffy took in the jittery form of her ex-best pal.

"Bufffffffffffffyyyyyyyyyy! Come onnnnnnnnnnn. Get uuuuppppppppp! I wanna go shopping!" The red head wined incessantly.

Well, maybe Hell was a bit overkill. If shopping was allowed then it couldn't be so bad. After all she did have her Dad's credit card.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

( Downtown, L.A, Noon)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know. I still think I spent way too much on those shoes. I know Dad said I could spend whatever but he's still gonna bust a vein when he gets the bill for 600$ clogs." Buffy contemplated.

"Hey, don't stress, he does owe you for skipping your last…what? Six birthdays? It's time to kiss up." Willow rationalized. "What we really have to worry about is what my Mom's gonna say when she sees this." The red-head said while pulling up her 'Spoiled Brat' T-shirt to reveal her brand new naval ring.

"Oh, don't freak, you can just tell her that I forced you. You know how she's always going on about the whole 'peer-pressure' thing. Just tell her that you're a victim of your generation. She'll eat it up. It'll give her something to talk about at her next 'Parents of Dilquents' meetings at the local Library." The blonde soothed, her gaze shot from her vanilla mocha when she heard a familiar British accent from the street.

"Do you think he's cute? Buffy?…Buffy? Buff?" Willow turned away from the way hot waiter to see what had her friend so distracted. "Oh. God. " 

"Ditto. What the hell is he doing here?" 

"I don't know, but he's not alone."

Both girls starred dumbfounded at the two gorgeous guys walking towards the outdoor restaurant at which the were currently eating. "Oh shit." Buffy cried, finally getting that she was a very few feet away from Spike Edwards…again! "What the HELL is he doing here?" She hissed, her face showing her panic.

"I…I don't know. Oh fuck! Do I look okay?" Willow asked joining Buffy in freaking out. Oz…Daniel freakin' Osbourne was three feet from her. Not a good thing.

"Um, okay…we can deal with this. Or at least I think we can. Can we?" Buffy asked suddenly not so sure.

It was one thing to spend the day with him cause of a contest, but it was completely different to just run in to him. Different and damn scary.

"Okay, just calm down…maybe they won't even notice us…we probably just freaking out for nothing! They're just going to walk on by us without even batting a eye….watch….see." But the second the words left Willow's mouth the girls saw both of the guys head in their direction.

They had been spotted.

Not good.

*******************************************

****

( L.A Noon, Across the street from the restaurant)

*******************************************

"Oz, mate. I need you help here. Not that you're a bad friend, but I'm going mad here and you're just starring off in space." Spike had been spilling his guts to Oz for at least two hours now and the green haired guy was just standing there acting as though he was high. It was very off-putting.

"Spike, buddy. Am I dead, or is that the gorgeous red head from yesterday?" The drummer asked numbly, his normally expressionless face lit up with a dreamy smile.

"What?" The blonde asked sharply. Red head. Yesterday. All of it added up to one amazing thing…Buffy.

"Are you suddenly feeling very hungry?" Spike asked Oz pointedly.

"Famished." The man answered, his feet already carrying him toward the outdoor restaurant.

******************************

****

(The Girls Table)

******************************

"Okay…let's go into full on girly mode here. Pretend that I just said something incredibly funny an we were so involved in our world that we didn't even see them…got it?" Buffy asked quickly…mentally calculating how much time they had left.

"Got it…ready? 1….2….3…" At that Willow burst into a fit of really believable giggles.

"Can you believe she said that?" Buffy asked, an almost sincere grin on her face.

"I know…she is such a loser." Willow spoke around her giggles.

"I tried to tell her that Scott was Gay but you know how hard headed Amy can be." The blonde said playing along. Then she nodded slightly to the red head to signal that the guys were very close.

Incoming in 1….2…3….lift off.

"Hello, cutie." Buffy spun around sharply, her eyes wide…her face the perfect picture of surprise. "Spike! Oh my God. What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice belying her shattered nerves. 

"Just out for a bit of lunch, pet. Hello, red." The man directed his voice to the girl beside the blonde, his eyes however never left Buffy. Not that it mattered much, considering Willow couldn't have cared less, her eyes were concentrated fully on avoiding Oz's. She had to remain cool and slick after all.

"Um, well, since your already here, would you like to sit with us?" The blonde asked casually. Spike, ever the gentleman first asked Willow if it was okay, she muttered a quiet sure, her face flaming and her eyes focused on a thread hanging from the table cloth.

"Oz?" Spike asked distractedly, his feet already leading him toward the chair beside Buffy. "Cool." The shorter man stated simply.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked Willow. Reluctantly the red head looked up and into the guys eyes. "Sure. Be my guest." She said with a timid smile. "Cool." He said simply, pulling out the chair and flopping down in it, his posture faced toward Willow.

"So…how long are you girls staying in the city?" Spike left the question open to whoever wanted to answer, but Willow didn't ever bother.

"Well, I can't drive for beans, and Willow despises to drive at night, so I guess around five." Buffy told him, her cheeks flaming when she remembered why Willow didn't like to drive at night. Unfortunately Spike noticed. "What?" He questioned, smiling.

"Oh, " Willow squealed, her shyness forgotten over the chance to humiliate Buffy. "Okay about a year ago Buffy went out on a date with this really cute guy from school, Owen. Now Pike, Jesse and me all knew he had a reputation for seducing innocent virgins, or whatever. It was his thing. Buffy never believed it. And me and the guys didn't want her to get hurt, so here we go off following them around town in My Mom's Lexus. The whole time Pike and Jesse are swearing that they'll pound Owen if he treats her bad, you now normal guy stuff. 

"About after about three hours of listening to their dribble I started to get restless, just then Buffy and 'Mr. Poetry' come out of the Bronze, and there practically swallowing each others tongues. It wasn't something I had ever wanted to see…ever. I'm still scarred. So anyway in order to keep Jesse from running Owen over I had to get in the drivers seat...bad move. So the lust bunnies were making their way to Owens beat up old Dodge, when I accidentally push the wrong pedal and start driving towards them at top speed. Owen hears me screaming and Jesse cursing and looks at us…he starts screaming then pushes Buffy off of him and runs for his life. I swear if Pike hadn't twisted the steering wheel as fast as he did Buffy would have been road kill…I haven't driven past sunset since." Willow trailed off with another fit of giggles. 

Buffy looked at the shocked faces of the guys and buried her head in her arms…her laughter making her whole body shake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

(3 hours later)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You're joking." Willow choked out, her eyes wide.

"Nope, I swear the moment will be imprinted in my mind forever. Spike Edwards calling Harmony Kendall a ' superficial, bitch with a lopsided ass.'" Buffy sighed dreamily, making not only the red head laugh but Oz too. Spike she looked sheepish.

"What? She grabbed my ass and called me her Blondie bear. The girl has serous mental issues." That caused the group to collapse into laughter again. 

"That is priceless. I can't wait to see Harm tomorrow. I'm gonna ask her if she needs any 'ass'sitance." Willow giggled. When Buffy looked at her strangely. She ducked her head shyly and casually flipped the blonde off. But Oz and Spike just smiled. "Don't worry, Wills. Xander is always telling really awful jokes." Oz assured her, his eyes full of laughter while his face was completely indifferent.

"Ugh…well I think we've sorta over stayed our welcome." Buffy muttered sarcastically when the busboy passed by their table for the seventh time in twenty minutes. "Yeah, what time is it anyway?" Willow asked, having left her watch in the room. Looking around Oz finally spotted a clock on one of the nearby buildings. "A quarter to 4." He said with surprise.

"God. We've been here for hours. No wonder the hostess keeps clearing her throat…I thought she had a bad cold or something." Buffy said with a slight pout.

"Yeah, well I thought she had a condition…she keeps giving me this evil look. I don't think she takes to kindly to green hair." The drummer said matter-of-factly, with a slight quirk of his lip.

"Could be….I guess we should get outta here." Willow pointed out, pushing her chair from the table and standing up, waiting for the others to do the same. When they did she fell into step in between Buffy and Oz.

"So, I guess we should head back to the room." Buffy pointed out.

When Spike looked at her with a raised eyebrow and the others gave her an evil grin she blushed furiously. "To PACK! Alone! Me and uh…Wills, alone." She stressed.

"I hate to admit it…but Buff's right. We do haveta pack…we've gotta leave in like a hour before we've gotta hit the road." The red head said reluctantly. 

"Yeah." Buffy agreed solemnly. She really didn't want to leave…him.

Spike sighed miserably but resigned himself to the fact that the girls were right. He shared a quick look with Oz and then faced the girls. "Well, care for an escort?" He asked, both of them dramatically holding out his arm for Buffy to link hers with. Both of the girls giggled and took the offered arms, eager to spend just a few more minutes with the guys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

(In front of the Hotel, 1 hour later)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well…." Buffy began shyly. "I um, guess we gotta go. Long drive and all." She said softly, leaning even further against the hood of Willow's car.

"Guess so…I had a great time, pet." He added, feeling like an ass for not being able to come up with anything better.

"Yeah, me too." She agreed.

"Oh, please you two are so pathetic. Just get on with the smoochies." Willow's teasing voice sounded from behind them. They both spun around sharply to glare at her and the shockingly smirking Oz. Apparently they weren't the only ones saying goodbye.

"You know, pet…she may have a point." Spike relented with a mock thoughtfull expression.

"It is possible." Buffy said grinning.

"I usually am." Willow piped up.

Smiling smugly, Spike leaned into Buffy and stole her lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing her surprised squeak. When he finally released her, strictly based on the need for breath she was flushed and her eyes glazed.

"Now, that was a good-bye." Willow teased when she saw Spike try to adjust his tight jeans without anyone noticing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

( 30 minutes later)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After several more 'good-byes' the male half of the group could be seen walking quietly down the crowded streets of L.A, their hands stuffed into their jean pocket, their faces glum.

Suddenly Oz's face perked up a bit as he apparently remembered something. He pulled one of his hands from his pocket, the hand was clutching a rumpled piece of paper.

"Hey, Spike man. Willow wanted me to give you this." The quiet man said, stuffing the paper into the blondes chest. Spike gave Oz a look of confusion, but took the paper and unfolded it.

"Hey there, Spikey. Thought you might like this…hope you put it to good use…don't make me come after you. , Red."

Smiling slightly at the red heads stones her flipped the sheet over and froze in his spot.

__

Buffy Summers 

Phone # ~ 555-9876

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

(2 Hours Later, Sunnydale, Summers Home)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOU DID WHAT??????????!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~TBC~

He he he…I love that ending. Hope you all liked it too.

Chapter three should be up soon. I'm trying to be a good girl and post more often but I was thrown off course and I haven't gotten straight yet. Sorry.


	4. Chapter Three The Call

Star Struck

****

Author: Callie West

****

Summary: AU, William 'Spike' Edwards is the lead singer in the countries top selling rock band. After a very harsh, very public break-up he throws himself into his music, swearing off women. Until he becomes to goal of a nation-wide contest, the winner? --- Buffy Summers.

****

Distribution: I've already given it out to a couple of sites…wanna add yours to the list? Drop me a line…thanks.

****

Disclaimer: This part always tears me up. Why oh why must you people always remind me that I don't own Spike. Do you like my pain?

****

Authors Note: Okay, guys, calm down…I know it's been a long hard road but it's finally here. I understand how much work you've all put into thinking up creative ways of grilling my ass, but I have finally given into, the few people that like this story's demands…and the 3rd chapter is finally here. 

****

Feedback: I love it…just so long as it ain't mean. I've discovered that it makes me all moopey. And how the heck am I supposed to write decent stories if I'm all depressed-girl?

__

( On a side note people, I have a very good excuse. I promised several people that all my stories would be updated by last Friday. But for anyone who watches the news you may know that North Carolina was hit by a vicious 'Ice Storm', if you can even call it that. It was 3 inches of solid ice that tore down thousands of trees and twice as many light poles….the result, no power for us. Now I was one of the lucky ones and got power back within 24 hours. Yay me. But the sad news is that my computer ain't at my house. The house in which I am sitting right now has power, but it's very sucky. It could go again at any minute. I fear for my life, really. Well not really but anyway…I hope your all happy, you can stop sending the hate mail now…it creeps me out. )

******************

****

Chapter 3 ~ The Call

******************

****************************************

****

(Two weeks, three days and 4 hours later)

****************************************

__

Ring Ring

"Shit." Buffy cursed under her breath, rolling her head over to look at the phone that sat only inches from the bed. Please don't ring again, please don't ring again. Buffy begged over and over in her mind, her head now massaging her pounding forehead. 

__

Ring Ring

"Dammit." Resigning herself to moving Buffy sat up slowly, reaching for the phone as she went. She grabbed it, sat up leaning her head over her up raised knees and put it to her ear. Taking a deep calming breath she pushed the talk button and put on her fake, 'I'm really cute and dense' voice. "Hello? Buffy Summers speaking." She paused for a second, listening then her eyes widened comically, "Oh. My. God." She hissed, stunned.

"WILLOW ROSENBURG! This is the fifth time today you have called me. The answer is the same now as it has been the past three weeks. No, he hasn't called, he hasn't emailed, he hasn't dropped by, and he hasn't sent a snail mail. I have no contact with the incredibly busy, and uninterested rock super star. Happy now?" 

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, and for a second Buffy thought she had given the red head a heart attack, but then came her best friends meek reply.

"It hasn't been quite three weeks yet, Buffy." Buffy just took the phone away from her ear, looked at it in shocked silence for a moment then screamed into the receiver for all she was worth. She screamed until she was hoarse and her jaws hurt. Then she calming pushed the 'Talk' button and placed the phone back onto the cradle, and laid back down onto the bed, her eyes closed and her expression almost peaceful.

__

Ring Ring

__

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

RING RING

A, evil almost claw like hand emerged from the bed, the sharp nails looking vicious in the glare of the bedside lamp. The evil hand grasped the phone tightly, yanking it from the cradle in whick it was safe and brought it slowly, steadily to the clam face that was cushioned amongst the pillows. 

Buffy slowly pushed the button, and without letting the other person speak she cleared her throat gently. "I am tired, ill, hungry and these fucking cramps are killing me. Literally. I am talking jaw clenching, brow sweating, bowled over retching into the toilet kind of pain, here. I am in no mood to have you call me 500 times a day just to ask me if Spike Edwards has called. And I am especially in no mood to hear your poor you, bull shit, Willow. You made the horrendous mistake of giving my phone number to a guy that has more girlfriends then Wal-Mart does tampons. Now that simple bubble-headed thing I could over look, cause you're all sweet and innocent and you happened to be in a Oz haze at the time. But just because you managed to land the guy of your wet dreams does not mean that I will, got that? Need me to write it down for you?" All of this was said in a clam steady stream, it was highly un-likely that Buffy had even taken a chance to breathe. When the person on the other line spoke however, she wished she **could** breathe.

"Bad day pet?" Came the soft, yet highly amused voice on the other end.

Buffy shot straight up in the bed, her head swimming with the motion but she pushed it aside. She looked around the room frantically, as if she thought he was in her room, ready to attack.

Taking several deep breaths she blinked, pulled her legs up under her and laughed softly, in not a little falsely.

"Um, yeah, you could say that… I suppose….I um, I thought you were Willow, you remember her, Tall, red hair, big mouth, currently attached at the hip with your drummer." She managed, a hollow nervous laugh, as she looked around the room for something to hang herself with. 

"I figured as much. And I must say that was quite the greeting, love. Now, what exactly was that you were saying about wet dreams?" Buffy froze for a second when he purred in her ear, even through the phone lines it made her shiver. "Joke, joke, really, really, bad, bad, awful joke. So…you called?" She stuttered, wishing that her cheeks would stop flaming.

"As a matter of fact I did, pet. Sorry it took me so long. You know how it gets, sometimes you can be so busy you don't even remember your own name. I just this second had a chance to talk. And I was wondering if you'd be put off if I asked you what you had planned this Friday night?" Spike looked over to Xander, who was grinning like a fool and giving him two thumbs up. He grinned back, until he heard the thud on the other end of the line.

"Buffy? Love? Are you all right?" He questioned, genuinely concerned.

On the other end Buffy was sitting on the floor by her bed, her face slack, her hand gripping the phone and her ass throbbing. 

"Buffy? Pet? Is there something the matter?" Buffy shook herself, causing everything to come back into focus. She looked at the phone in her white-knuckled hand and grinned slowly. Placing it back to her ear she calmed her self and said. "Um, Friday? I'm free…why?" She asked, trying to slow her racing pulse.

"Well, it just so happens that I've been invited to this party of a friends and dates are allowed. I was wondering if you'd like to come." He asked, silently crossing his fingers and closing his eyes.

"That sounds good. I'd love to go. Do you want to meet somewhere? Or what?" Buffy asked, surprised and proud of how in control she sounded.

She heard Spike breathe a deep sigh of relief. "I should be there to pick you up at 6:30, and if you don't mind it at all we'll be catching a movie before." He said, giving Xander and Lindsay a big smile.

"Okay. That's fine. I guess I'll see you then. Um, bye, Spike." Buffy sighed quietly, her eyes dreamy, her ass still throbbing.

"See you, pet." Spike signed off and started laughing . Xander and Lindsay looked at him in confusion. "What?" Xander asked, grinning at the blonde. "Oh, nothing. It's just. Do you think I should've told her that we're going to the premiere of Reese's new movie?" Spike asked, a sheepish grin on his face.

"You're shitting me?" Lindsay asked hopefully.

"Well I didn't want her to be nervous, and I know she would be. She'll be happy…right?" Spike asked, his eyes begging for someone to tell him he was right.

"Hey, do you think she'd go out with me after she skins your ass?" Xander asked the blonde seriously.

******************

~TBC~

It's finally finished, yay me.

Chapter four should be up soon…it's **The Date**…..and it won't be all flowers and sunshine…*evil laugh*

Hope you like it.

More updates tomorrow…power permitting.


	5. Chapter Four The Date

Star Struck

****

Author: Callie

****

Summary: William 'Spike' Edwards is the leading singer of the top selling rock band in the country. After a very harsh, very public break-up with his long time Soap Opera Actress girlfriend he is in no mood to be the subject of a nation wide contest. The Winner? Buffy Summers.

****

Distribution: If you want it then take it.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad ain't it. Pity me.

****

Authors Note: I had planned on updating sooner but unfortunately the power here is still screwy. As a matter of fact the lights are dimming as I write…but I'm taking the risk of burning to death just to get this out to you. See how much reviews inspire writers?

A lot of people asked me just what I meant by the date not being all sunshine and flowers…well not everything can go as planned now can it? It just wouldn't be juicy. Now this chapter pay severely piss most of you off…but don't send me hate mail…it's gonna get better…I plan on having two more chapters and at least one of them is gonna have smut…now whether I write the smut myself I haven't decided yet…I've never done it before…I'm kinda nervous…wish me luck.

****

Feedback: I love it…in fact I demand it…it's fun and makes me all giggly.

*******************************

****

Chapter Four ~ The Date 

*********************************

***************

****

(Friday 1:35pm)

**************

__

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. 

Willow lifted her head just enough to see through the curtain of her bright red hair and groaned. _Didn't work. _

Five feet in front of her Buffy was once again dancing in front of the row of mirror in the dressing room. They had been there for almost seven hours and the blonde had only narrowed it down to 17 outfits. Which could be a good thing considering that a hour ago it was at 34. 

When Buffy had called at 4:30 am that morning and screamed into the phone that it was time to shop, Willow had been all for it. After her 4th cup of coffee anyway. But her caffeine induced high had faded after the 700th pair of low riding jeans. Which rounded around to noon.

"Out." Th over-excited blonde suddenly called from the mirrors, already pulling the midnight blue halter off by the neck, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"16." Willow counted to herself, silently praying to the God that her mother claimed didn't exist, that her suffering would last much longer.

"Judge." Buffy said simply as she stopped directly in front of her exhausted best friend.

It was as if she were in a cheesy comedy flick from the 80's. A choir of Angels sung, a bright white light appeared around the form that was Buffy and Willow could swear that she felt tears build behind her blood shot eyes.

"That's it." Willow croaked through her dry throat.

"You sure?" Buffy asked uncertainly, already back in front of the mirror, looking down at the outfit in question.

"Yes!" Willow almost shouted, dragging Buffy away from the mirror and straight to the check out counter, she could wear it out.

***************

****

(Friday 3:27pm)

*************

"Okay so, I'll jump in the shower at 4:30, fix my hair at 5:00, then do my make-up and put my out fit on at 6:00, after that I'll go back over my check list and then use the rest of the time as prep…what do you think?" Buffy looked up at her Mom for approval, her wide hazel eyes the only spot on her face that wasn't covered by a hideous green vitamin mask. She looked so young, sweet and vulnerable that Joyce was hesitant to bring forward her concerns. But she was a mother and she had to do it.

"Buffy, dear. Are you sure that you aren't investing to much into this young man?" She questioned gently.

Buffy suddenly looked very uncomfortable. 

"Buffy, darling. I know that you've been watching him on TV and listening to him on the radio for years, but just because you've followed his career through magazines articles doesn't mean that you know him." Joyce reasoned, a sad smile on her face. Buffy averted her eyes and she slid off of the kitchen counter, her bare feet making a soft slapping sound when she landed on the tiled floor.

"I'm not trying to control you, and I don't want to burst your bubble I just want you to be prepared that when tonight is over or when he gets tired of dating a teenager that he leaves and you never hear from him again. It does happen, sweetie." Joyce sighed sadly when Buffy walked away from her, heading for the fridge, opening it and as usual reached for the spray can of whip cream.

"Mom, I love you. And I know that you want to protect me. And I'm okay with that, I am. But I'm 17, I'll be 18 in almost a month. I'm a big girl. I'm not stupid or naïve. I know that Spike has beautiful girls throwing themselves at him all the time. I know that I'm just a weekend fling. But I also know how lucky I am that I won that contest, and how amazing it is that Spike Edwards asked me out on a Friday night when he could have been going to a Hollywood premiere with Natalie Portman. But he didn't, he took pity on me and instead of asking some poster girl to the movies he asked me. I'm not about to forget that in two months he won't remember my name. But I also won't forget how great it is that he asked me." Buffy flopped back down onto the counter her whipped cream can close at hand.

Joyce's heart sank. Her daughter had never been a exceptional confident girl and it killed her that Buffy couldn't see how beautiful and amazing she was. And it would kill her if Spike didn't see it too.

*****************

****

(Friday 6:00pm)

***************

Panicked Buffy ran to the hallway mirror one more time. It turns out that in a rush to get ready she seemed to have way too much time on her hands. Which in her nervous state wasn't a good thing. She had already re-applied her lipstick four times, her mascara had been removed and replaced seven times, and her hair had been re-pinned three times. 

"Buffy, darling please do sit down a relax you look absolutely stunning, dear." Buffy smiled and turned to face her step father of four years. 

"I was just making sure, Giles." She teased, taking his arm and leading him back into the living room, where her mother was still looking a bit anxious and Dawn was looking excited. Buffy let go of Giles's arm and he re-joined her mother on the couch and Buffy returned to her seat on the armchair.

"Buffy, honey are you sure that your out-fit is…appropriate?" Joyce asked gently, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Buffy's eye's widened slightly and she shot out of her seat, looking down at her outfit. She twisted and turned all different ways trying to see what was so wrong with it. She couldn't see a thing. It looked the same as it had that morning in the store.

She spun around to look at her sister and Dawn shrugged...she didn't see anything wrong with it either.

"What wrong with it, Mom?" She asked in a high-pitched confused voice. 

Joyce looked a bit peevish. "Well, honey it is a tad…revealing, isn't it." She hedged, taking in her daughter's low riding black leather pants and blood red halter with thin chain straps and no back save for the loose chain that kept it together.

"No." Buffy and Dawn said at the same time. 

"Well, you look smashing, Buffy. But I think what your mother is saying is that you seem to be showing a bit too much skin." Giles said, looking to Joyce for agreement, and Joyce nodded nervously. Neither one of them wanted to set the blonde off. She had been a bit on edge since she realized that her favorite shampoo was almost gone and she had to settle for her mothers.

Buffy's eyes got wide and she seemed to suddenly be short of breath. "Oh. God. I look like a whore, don't I? I look like I'm easy. I knew this was the wrong thing to wear." She quickly ran from the room, before they could protest, starting for the stairs, determined to burn all her clothes and wear something of her mothers…her mother never looked like a whore.

She was almost to the top step when she froze, praying that she had heard wrong, but then it came again.

__

Buzz buzz

"He's here. Oh God he's here. He's early. It's only…" She paused and looked down at her simple silver wristwatch and cursed. "It's only 6:25…he is so early." Resigning herself to the fact that she would have to go looking like a .50 cent whore she slowly slumped down the steps, cringing when she saw her family all waiting by the door, their faces worried and excited. 

She stopped right in front of them and whimpered, ignoring the doorbell as it buzzed again. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked mournfully. Joyce and Giles both looked scared but Dawn's face lit up. She gestured for Buffy to turn around. When she did Dawn reached up and pulled Buffy's hair down, causing it to shower down onto her shoulders. She forcefully turned her sister back around and ran her fingers though the older girl's hair a few times, giving it a ragged, messy, but classic look.

Buffy looked down at her sister gratefully then took a deep breath and opened the door, her eyes widening when she saw Spike.

***************

****

(Friday 6:26 p.m.)

***************

Spike groaned as he stepped out of his car. This was a bad idea. He should have told her. She really was gonna be pissed. At first he hadn't told her cause he knew she'd be nervous if she knew that she'd be meeting stars that she watched on television everyday. But after talking with Lindsay, Xander and getting a look from Oz he decided that maybe he shouldn't have left out the details of their date.

But she wouldn't be to mad, would she. It wasn't that big a deal. It was just going to see a movie. Sure there would be really famous people there and maybe a few pictures would be taken but that was it. Other than that it was just a average movie date.

What he was mainly worried about was the after party.

He was positive he should've told her that the 'party at a friends' was really the annual night time pool party at Brad and Jennifer's.

Groaning again at his stupidity he walked up the steps of the two story home and hesitantly rang the bell. 

And rang the bell.

And rang it.

And as he was reaching for it again the door swung open and he lost his tounge.

****************

~TBC~

****

Part Two coming soon!

I know you all must hate me for splitting it into two parts but this was a large ground to cover.

I hope to have the second part up sometime tonight…but if not then expect it Monday….hope you liked this one.

Oh…guess what…next chapter…Spike gets interrogated by Joyce…yippee!

We get invited to a Hollywood premiere and go for a dip at Brad and Jennifer's…not to mention Buffy gets the shock of her life.


	6. Chapter Four part 2 The Date

Star Struck

Author: Callie

Summary: If you don't know what the story is about by now then I feel deeply sorry for you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Distribution: If you want it you can have it.

Authors Note: Here's the second part of **Chapter Four ~ The Date** hope you like.

Feedback: I crave it….feed my habit.

******************************

****

Chapter Four (part 2) ~ The Date

********************************

******************

****

(Friday 6:32 pm)

******************

Spike leaned back in the chair, his eyes roaming the ceiling, looking for anything to distract him from the searching eyes of Buffy's parents.

After he had finally gained his voice back after seeing her he had been unable to resist kissing her.

The biggest mistake of his life.

The second he pulled away from Buffy her mother had sent the girls upstairs to get something and escorted Spike to the living room, Buffy's step father following closely behind him.

He quickly shifted his eyes to Joyce when she cleared her throat demurely.

"Now, William. It's clear to me after that little…display at the door that you and my daughter are closer than Rupert and I had anticipated. Now, if I may be so blunt in asking, just how far your relationship has gone?" Joyce cut right to the point, her smile warm although her eyes held a edge that Spike hadn't seen on his first visit.

He nervously cleared his throat, suddenly wishing that he hadn't worn his duster, it was suddenly very hot in the house. "Well, Mrs. Summers, I can honestly say that I have never taken advantage of Buffy nore do I intend to." He relented, hoping that it was enough for the couple.

It wasn't.

"That's very comforting, Mr. Edwards. But I'm afraid that my wife and I are still a bit on edge. You are older than Buffy, much older in fact, and as a celebrity I admit your record is seemingly well, but we don't know you very well, and even though she may think she does, Buffy doesn't know you very well either. Especially if you two have or are planning on being intimate." The older British man said, a protectiveness for the blonde in his voice. It made Spike smile.

"Well, no disrespect sir, but I am only 23 years old, 24 in august, and as I understand it Buffy will be 18 very soon. So she's not a little girl. And yes, I do have a very clean record, no drugs, no violence but I'll be the first to admit that I have gotten a bit pissed on occasions. And I do have rather nasty habit of smoking. But I am generally good guy. Now as for the idea that Buffy doesn't know me, I would disagree. Contrary to what you might think I'm not all about sex. Me and your eldest have had quite the time to chat . And that was all we did. I admit we have shared the occasional kiss, as you've seen, but that's all. I know she's not experienced and I'm not going to make her or pressure her into anything, she's too special for that." Spike said this with the air of a man discussing the weather.

Joyce and Giles looked both shocked and pleased, but before they could respond they heard thundering foot steps from the stairway. Buffy stood at the bottom, her jacket over her shoulders her hands on her hips and a pout on her face. 

"If your done torturing him now can I have him back please…we're gonna be late." She said sullenly, her pout extending when they all laughed.

*******************

****

(Friday 7:15 pm)

*******************

"So then Jessie said 'You're shitting me. There is no way that he asked you out.' Willow just smiled and the next morning Jessie came to school and never said another word about it. Turns out Willow had Oz call him that night at home and ask him if wanted to sit in a recording session with you guys. He still can't speak in complete sentences in front of Wills. Did you know they've been on seven dates in the past week and half? I swear when you guys start touring next month she's gonna bust a vein. I think she really cares about Oz. It's gonna crush her." Buffy's angelic voice drifted off, she turned her head away from him and stared out the window. Her thoughts going back to what her Mom had said earlier that day.

She sighed inwardly, then shook herself, she didn't want to think about what would happen when Spike stopped calling her. She was with him now, which was of the good. She'd wait to be all depressed when it happened.

"Hey can I flip on the radio?" She asked Spike, turning her head to look at him and catching him staring at her. "What?" She asked self-consciously.

"Nothing. Just thinking how lucky I am to be out with such a beautiful woman." He answered honestly.

Buffy rolled her eyes and snorted despite the flattered blush that crept up her neck. 

"Yeah. I'm the 17 year old Sunnydale High cheerleader reject going out to the movies with one of 'the 50's sexiest men alive' and you're the lucky one. Maybe in the bazaar world." Buffy teased gently, reaching over and flipping on the radio. Spike was so distracted by the cleavage that her position revealed to realize what she was doing until he heard her burst out laughing as the sounds of the CD filled the car.

Spike froze. 

Buffy howled.

And Justin Timberlake continued to attempt to sing.

**********************

****

(Friday 7:45 p.m.)

**********************

"I can top that. Third grade. I ha the biggest crush on the guy next door, Riley. So one day when he was at work I skipped school, mowed his lawn, watered his flowers and fed his dog. So when the guy gets home he sees his choppy lawn, drowned plants and his dog throwing up, then he runs into the house call 911 and demanded to know who vandalized his home. I was so humiliated I stayed in my room for weeks and I never waved at him again. Eventually he moved away, thank god he never found out." Buffy trailed of giggling slightly even though her cheeks were flaming at the memory of the guy yelling to the top of his lungs about hoodlums.

For the past half hour, ever since Spike begrudgingly admitted to being a shameful closet N*sync fan, they had been exchanging 'Most embarrassing Moments'

"There was this one time, me and Dru were out at this fancy restaurant in Beverly Hills and I remember it was right after the first album was realized and I was getting quite a bit of attention. And since Passions had just aired for the first time that week, Dru was pretty much ignored. Well after about the seventh squealing teenage girl cam up asking for my autograph she was pretty pissed. So finally up comes this model type woman, and she just completely brushed Dru off, trying to really lay on the charm. So here she is smirking at me and all that stuff and meanwhile Druscillia is spitting fire, I think I actually saw her eyes turn yellow at one point. Then as the girl was leaving she spins back around really quick and just plants this hard kiss right on my lips. I was to shocked to do anything. When she finally did leave Dru told me to go fuck myself and stormed out of the restaurant. It took me three weeks, seven dozen roses and a new car just to get her to except my phone calls." Spike chuckled loudly as he remembered the petulant look on Dru's face when he finally got her to meet him for dinner. She had milked it for all it was worth.

Buffy seemed to read his mind. She sighed and looked at him. "She really had you, didn't she?" He turned to face her quickly, searching her face for disgust or pity. But all her eyes expressed was curiosity. He sighed loudly and shook his head. "Yeah, she did. I was with her for five years. But it only took her five minutes to make me devote myself to her completely. She was older than me, beautiful, exotic, and sexy plus my Father hated her. All reasons for me to worship her. She was in college when I met her. Me and Lindsay had just started the band and I had been rejected by my high-school crush, Cecily Adams. When I first met her she was so mysterious and was always talking in riddles, her eyes far off. At the time I thought it was endearing, now when I see her around, it's just disturbing."

*********************

****

(Friday 8:55pm)

*******************

Buffy grinned as the car sped past the brightly lit buildings. L.A was actually pretty cool when you got down to it. It would never compare to the pollution-free air of good old Sunnydale but it did have its appeal.

She and Spike had talked rapidly all the way to the city. But for some reason, Spike had gotten a bit quiet when they turned off onto the exit that led to LA He seemed almost nervous. Which seemed really odd to her, considering he hadn't been nervous at any other time that they had been together.

Every mile that they passed he seemed to get a bit paler and quieter, only responding to her questions and comments with simple a 'yeah, sure' and 'that's nice' or once when she asked him what was wrong he had said 'glad to hear it, pet'.

"So," Buffy said, once again trying to make conversation, "What movie are we going to see?" But that obviously was the wrong thing to say because he seemed to start choking on his own tongue. "Spike? What's wrong with you?" She asked with a cross between annoyance and concern.

He cleared his throat and smiled weakly, keeping his eyes trained on the road in front of him. The traffic seemed quite heavy for so early in the evening. "Well, pet. See that's the thing, we, uh, we're going to see 'Sweet Home Alabama'." He hinted, waiting for her to make the connection. It didn't take her that long.

"Wait a minute. That's isn't supposed to come out for like two months." She stated confused. Spike nodded slowly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed heavily. "Yeah. That's right." But that's all he said, not wanting to admit what an idiot he was.

Buffy let out a chuckle, then licked her lips, turning to face him, her knee propped up on the leather seat, her face amused, her eyes however weren't all that happy. She laughed lightly again, winced slightly and pursed her lips. "Okay, we're going to a movie tonight, in L.A, that doesn't open in theaters for almost two months? I'm in a car with one of the most famous men in America, on a Friday night and we are on our way to see a movie that hasn't been released yet. Hmm. So I have two options here. Either I ate way too much chocolate before bed last night or you forgot to mention one very important detail to me. Now I'm thinking that it was the latter because I'm allergic to chocolate and I haven't had any dreams since I was twelve. So, Spike, what do you think? Am I have a once in a life time dream after eating something that makes me break-out or did you just royally screw me over?" Buffy's voice never once cracked, her smile didn't leave her face, but every second her eyes got a little bit darker. 

Spike laughed harshly, then tried to cover it up with a loud cough. 

"Well, luv, that's the thing. We, um, we're going to a, uh, Premiere. So, um, Surprise!" Spike admitted sheepishly, still looking at the road, refusing to even spare a glance at Buffy.

"Surprise?" Buffy repeated numbly. She couldn't believe it. There was no way she could believe that she was on her way to a Hollywood premiere. With a fucking rock star, no less. " So, when you called me, and asked me out. You just happened to forget to mention to me that we were going to a major event? It just slipped your fucking mind?" Buffy asked, her voice rising with every word.

Spike turned to her quickly, shocked by her harsh language. Then he seemed to think better of it and put his eyes back on the road. "Luv, you have to understand, I didn't tell you because I thought it would be better if you thought it was just a regular thing. I know how nervous you get. I didn't want you to be self-conscious." He tried to explain, but that seemed to set Buffy off even more.

"You actually think this is better on me? How fucking dense are you? I got dressed for the MOVIES! Not for a major Hollywood event, you prick. You don't wear this," she said loudly, gesturing to her new outfit 'to a Premiere, you wear this,' she once again pointed at her clothes," to the mall! You wear a nice, ten thousand dollar dress to a premiere, not a outfit that cost 100 dollars." She flopped back down into the leather seats, her shoulders slumped her face contorted to keep from crying. She had never been so humiliated.

"Buffy, sweetness, look I know your pissed that I, well, lied, but you look smashing, pet. And no one there will be wearing a dress that cost ten thousand dollars. If they are then their bloody stupid. Everyone there will be dressed just like you and me. I swear it." He promised. "But if you want we can always make a quick stop and I'll get you a dress that'll cost so much it'll make my credit card melt. How about it?" He asked, his face serious, his eyes twinkling with humor.

Buffy chewed on her tongue, refusing to laugh, to crack a smile. She was mad, she would not smile. "I should hold you to that." She warned, still trying to fight a smile. Spike looked over at her, his brows raised in question. Finally she could fight it anymore and she cracked a tiny smile. "Maybe later." She said with a roll of her eyes. Spike sighed with mock-relief, making her laugh.

"I'll go, I'll make with the nice and try not to make a ass out of myself, but you just remember, you owe me big." She warned, her face serious. Spike mock-saluted her, then sighed inwardly, relieved that yet another apocalypse had been avoided. 

He concentrated on the road for a few more minutes, enjoying the silence of the car for a while then he took a deep breath and spared her a side ways glance. "Now…about that party…."

*****************

****

Friday 9:15 p.m.

******************

The black desoto pulled up further in the line of black limo's and Porsche's. After Buffy had stopped screaming, she had began to hyperventilate, then she had threatened to castrate Spike, then finally, once again she had caved and agreed to attend the party after the premier. But Spike had to swear to be totally honest with her from now on. 

Then she had asked him if he had any more deep dark secret's about tonight that she needed to be forewarned about. Spike was very relieved to find that he hadn't lied about anything else. 

And finally they had arrived at the Theatre and Buffy had begun to get nervous again. They're were so many people here. Hundreds, thousands maybe. Camera's were flashing everywhere, she could see the red carpet rolled out, leading to the entrance, and saw celebrities, stopping to take pictures, answer questions and a few stopped to sign autographs.

So far she had counted seven stars from her favorite Daytime television line up. Twelve musicians she listened to all the time, including Gwen Stephani with her fiancée' Gavin Rosedale, and Jewel. It was so amazing. People she had read about in magazines, and watched on t.v were now twenty feet in front of her.

When she saw Reese Witherspoon step from the car in front of them, and heard the thunderous applause she turned to Spike quickly and started to panic. "I can't do this. I can't go out there, with them!" She practically shouted, pointing to Reese and her husband Ryan as they paused in front of a large group of reporters to take a series of photo's.

"I mean being around you is one thing. I mean your cool, and funny, and treat me like a human. Their gonna laugh at me. It'll be worse than my flop at the school talent show last month. I can't do it. I'm 17 years old. I live in Sunnydale. I go to high-school, for Christ sakes. There is no way I can…" She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide. 

They had finally pulled up to the stop, and the ushers were about to open her door. "Oh, shit." She whispered, locking her door on impulse. Spike chuckled at her then grabbed her hand, kissed it softly, and smiled. "You'll be amazing, luv. Don't worry. I promise you that they'll love you. Now I'm going to get out, come around and open your door. When we get out we'll walk down the carpet, now you are sure to be asked questions, and no doubt that the reports will want your picture and there is no way to escape the camera's, but just remember that your beautiful, you look amazing and you'll be just fine. It'll be over soon." Without waiting for her response, he took off his seat belt and opened his door, climbing out of the car. Buffy plastered herself against the seat, took a few quick breathes, closed her eyes and unlocked the door. When Spike opened the door for her she grinned up at him wearily, fighting the urge o puke all over his shoes, and climbed out of the car, with his help.

As warned, the crowed went wild. And shockingly Buffy could tell it wasn't just for Spike. The reporters immediately ran toward them, demanding to know her name, what her relationship with Spike was and who designed her outfit. Buffy clung to Spike, and burst into a fit of giggles. 

She couldn't help it, it was so funny. These people fawning all over her because she was in public with a rock star. She couldn't wait to tell Dawn. 

**********************

****

Friday 9:25 p.m.

********************

Buffy smiled as she and Spike finally waved good-bye to the last reporter and they made it into the safety of the theater. She looked up at Spike and laughed. "That was so crazy. How do you do that all the time? I swear I've never had to repeat myself so many times before. I now think that every reporter in the free world knows what my shoe size is. " She said jokingly. 

Spike smiled, gad that she'd taken to it so well. He was mainly surprised that she hadn't exploded when that one reporter asked her if she was just Spike's replacement for Dru. But she had handled it well, saying in a calm voice that she was no one's replacement for anything.

"You get used to it eventually, pet. I've been doing it for almost five years, after a while it becomes a habit. Just smile, know what to say and what no to say and get the hell out of there as quickly as possible." He said seriously. Buffy grinned and leaned a bit closer to him.

"Well, I'm just glad that I'll only have to do it once. No more public stuff for me." She said softly, knowing that this was more than likely the last time she would see Spike. After all they did start a year long tour in less than three weeks.

"What makes you say that, luv?" He asked a frown marring is chiseled face. She just looked up at him, a sad but amused smile on her face. "Common sense." She said simply, then before he could respond she eagerly pointed out a seat for them near the back and headed for it, leaving him to stare at her back confused.

*****************

****

Friday 11:05 p.m.

*****************

Buffy fastened her seat belt with a smile, snuggling back into the leather seats, he mind replaying the movie as Spike climbed into the drivers seat.

"Can you believe that movie?" She asked him excitedly. "It was so cool. Oh, I love that part at the end when she just dumped that rich, ugly guy and she's up by the front of the altar and she turns around and scream 'If you're a friend of the bride, stick around, She's gonna find her a groom." That was so funny." She laid back in the seat again with a blissful sigh. Then shot up again. "And that guy was so cute. I mean especially when he was all greasy and stuff. And did you see his eyes. How blue were they? I swear he could hypnotize you with those things. And he was so sweet and funny. And his southern accent was to die for. He sounded so country. " She sighed dreamily and once again sunk down into the seat a smile on her face.

"He wasn't that cute." Spike grumbled under is breath, a unpleasant scowl on his face. Buffy looked over at him, confused. "Huh?" She asked, having missed his words. 

"Oh, nothing. Glad you enjoyed the view. After all, that's what we went for, so you could drool over the actors." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and pulling his car from the line and onto the busy street.

Buffy grinned suddenly. She made a tiny 'awww' sound and giggled when he glared at her. "Your jealous." She said triumphantly. Spike looked offended. "I certainly am not." He insisted unconvincingly. "Oh, Spike, sweetie. I was just being a girl. You do realize that I'm 17. Basically I'm just a big ole' hormone bomb, any guy with in tight jeans and smile is gonna get some attention." She assured him smiling when he glared at her. 

"Oh, you are just so funny, pet. Bloody hilarious." He groaned when she laughed, then he slammed down onto the gas, passing several cars. When Buffy squeaked it was his turn to laugh.

****************

****

Friday 11:30 p.m.

**************

Buffy's eyes almost fell out of her head as she looked up at the huge mansion in front of her. She had seen it before, in magazine's and on Crib's, of course but it looked ten times bigger then on t.v. 

She groaned when once again Spike opened her door for her, helping her from the car. 

When she saw the fence around back, closing in around the sounds of laughter and talking she sighed inwardly, it was gonna be long, long night.

********************************

****

Friday, no wait Saturday 2:45 am

********************************

Buffy looked up at the dark house. There was no way they were asleep. She knew it was a trap. They just wanted the house to look all innocent so she'd just come in thinking she was off the hook for coming home almost three house late.

She just knew they were sitting on the couch, scowls on their face's, waiting to attack the second she tried to sneak in. 

She turned to look at Spike, smiling sheepishly. "Well, it's now or never, I guess. Time to face the horrible, music. This is gonna be ugly." She started to open the door, when Spike grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him confused. "Don't I get a good-bye?" He asked with a pout. 

Despite her fear at going into the house she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She just gave him a soft, chaste kiss on the lips, but Spike had other idea's. He quickly turned the kiss from innocent to passionate. He grabbed the back of her head, playing with her hair as his tongue invaded her mouth. 

Buffy, apparently deciding 'to hell with it', reinforced his demands with some of her own. She quickly left her own seat, coming over to share his. 

********************

****

Saturday 3:15 am

********************

Buffy sighed miserably as Spike's car pulled away from the curb. Now there was no way to avoid it. No possible way for her to be distracted by his lips. She had to go into the house of doom and face her parents. 

She had to suffer the consequences of coming home 3 hours late. She didn't bother to make opening the front door quiet, knowing that they would be waiting and would hear her no matter what. And as predicted, the second she stepped into the entrance hall of the house, slipping off her shoes, the living room light snapped on, her mother and Giles suddenly came into he vision. And they did not look pleased.

Joyce was the first to speak. "Well, Elizabeth, I'm so pleased that you were finally able to pry your lips away from William to join us." 

Buffy winced. She walked slowly into the living room, sitting in the arm chair, opposite the couch in which her parents were sitting on. 

Giles was the second to speak. "I hope you had a very good time, Buffy. Because it was the very last time you will see the outside world for a very long time."

********************

****

Saturday 12:34 pm

******************

Dawn looked at the door in front of her sadly. She hated to do it. She really did. But she had to. She couldn't let Buffy find out on her own. It would crush her if she showed up at school on Monday and was told by one of the other kids. It was her duty as a little sister to break it to her. And then be there to pick up the pieces.

She slowly raised her hand to knock. Cringing when the door swung open to reveal a glaring Buffy. "What?" Her sister barked. Apparently she hadn't taken to the whole grounded till marriage then very well.

"Um, Buffy I think, I know that you need to see this." Dawn stuttered, holding out the stack of papers for her sister to see. Buffy rolled her eyes, snatching the papers from Dawn's hand, and stalking back into the room and falling back onto her UN-made bed. 

Dawn followed, her breathing erratic. 

Buffy looked over the first paper, at first not really processing the words and pictures in front of her. 

Then it hit her. Her. It was her. On the front page of every newspaper from here to New York. She was spread across the front page. Her. In her red halter and leather pants, clinging onto Spike like some two-dollar whore. Her smile cheesy and false. 

The headlines read from 'Rock Star's newest conquest' to 'The Rich and Tasteless' one reporter had apparently stooped so low as to call her 'Hollywood's Latest Tragedy'.

She looked up at Dawn, her eyes brimming with tears. She blinked them back, then looked down at the papers that were now spread across her bed, then randomly grabbed one. She quickly skimmed through the article words like 'tamp', 'whore', 'gold-digger' and many more catching her eye. But her heart nearly stopped when she read the one line that really caught her mind was a quote…not one of the many things she had said to reporters last night, but something Spike had said.

It read:

'We have a exclusive quote from the singer himself. At last night's all-star premiere, William 'Spike' Edwards admitted to 'Star' reporter's that "I'm only with her for a 'good time'" he said with a very vulgar look and a wink. It's obvious to us and to many fans of the star that Buffy Summers is nothing more than a quick fling and will more than likely to be old news before the week is out.'

Buffy looked back up at her sister, a scowl on her face, all tears forgotten. "That son of a bitch."

*****************

~TBC~

Now I warned you that there would be no sun shine and daises didn't I?

I can explain why this chapter is so extremely late. I have had a very busy and complicated week. I started my first job yesterday and have been in a very strange and complicated legal matter since Sunday. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I figured I'd better post it so the hate mail would stop.

The next chapter should be up sometime next week.


	7. Chapter Five The Aftermath

Star Struck  
  
Author: Callie  
  
Description: There's a contest....Buffy's the winner.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.  
  
Update info: IAMSOSORRY!!!!!!!!!!! Oh god I am a horrible horrible person....don't you  
  
all hate me....I have completely abandoned all of my fiction....I am so sorry...but  
  
guess what I am back...YAY YAY so look forward to major updates soon....this is just a  
  
crappy chapter to tide you over for a while...Love you all.  
  
Feedback: MUST HAVE IT. LOVE ME AGAIN PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
**********************  
  
Saturday 12:36pm  
  
**********************  
  
Dawn stared nervously at her sister, as she stormed around in circles throwing clothes  
  
and accessories around the room, her face wild, eyes swollen.   
  
"Buff-" She started but the look her sister gave her stopped the words cold in her  
  
throat.  
  
"Don't, Dawn. Don't you dare. I can't hear you defend him right now. I just can't  
  
handle it." Buffy said coldly, her eyes frantically searching the room, trying to get a  
  
handle on what she had to do.  
  
"Defend him? Defend hi- are you nuts? What the hell would I defend him. After what he  
  
did? What he had the balls to say? The man should rot in hell for what he's done to  
  
you."   
  
Buffy looked at her sister, wondering whether she should scold her for her language or  
  
thank her for understanding.   
  
She opted for the latter.   
  
Dawn struggled for breath as her sister attacked her with a bone crushing hug, and  
  
instead of making a joke out of it she held her big sister as she cried in pain of her  
  
broken heart.   
  
********************************  
  
Saturday 12: 47 pm, L.A  
  
********************************  
  
Spike's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he struggled to restore consciousness,  
  
he could hear a banging, far off in the distance and tried to determine what it was.  
  
And how he could kill it.  
  
"SPIKE!!!!" He heard a irritatingly familiar voice in the back ground "Spike, you open  
  
this Goddamn door this second you–" Xander stop mid-word as his best friend swung  
  
open the door his teeth bared, his hand pressed firmly to his aching skull.  
  
"What in the bloody hell do you want, you wanker?" He growled at his not so favorite  
  
alarm clock.  
  
"Oh, hey buddy ole' pal....whatcha do last night? Take in a movie, dinner...partake in  
  
ruining a woman's life?"  
  
"Huh?" Spike muttered clueless.  
  
"Oh, I just wondered if you had seen this morning's paper?" Xander asked in a peppy  
  
voice  
  
"Which one?" The blonde asked stupidly.  
  
"All of them, you ass. Look."  
  
"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*****************************************  
  
he he he I'm a stinker aren't I?????? 


End file.
